Cuando el amor enfrenta al honor
by marati2011
Summary: En la Edad Media, un príncipe y una princesa aceptan comprometerse sólo para proteger a sus reinos de un cruel destino. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuándo ella se enamore del guardián de su prometido y él acabe prendado de la dama de compañía de su prometida?
1. El compromiso

Hola, les pido disculpas por preocuparlos. Quise escribir otra historia, para agradecer la ayuda de los amigos y amigas que estuvieron conmigo en este período tan difícil de mi vida, en el que de a poco me he podido levantar. Un abrazo a Amis, Alejandra, Anel, Samara, Kevin, Jessica, Naomi, Julián, Bere, Tamara, Nicole, Catherin, Laura, Nazareth, Anel Miyuri, Aurora, Magaly, María, Lara, Jorge, Ana, las dos Melissa, Karla, Marly, Victoria, Rodrigo, Julie, Lidiana, Nell, Sonni, Estefany, Ivanna, Alicia, Yui, disculpen si se me queda alguien en el tintero, pero mi cariño por ustedes no será olvidado jamás. Disfruten la lectura, en el primer capítulo recomiendo escuchar de fondo la canción de Ariztía que se llama _A veces me parece. _¡Besos a todos!

El compromiso

Existían en Gran Bretaña dos reinos poderosos y apacibles que vivían en perfecta armonía hasta la mañana en que los padres del príncipe Stuart y los progenitores de la princesa Paula aparecieron sin vida en sus aposentos. Tan grande fue la tristeza de sus descendientes que muy pronto la gente se asustó, pensando que irían a la tumba, mas lograron sobreponerse y ordenaron de inmediato unas investigaciones. Cuando los médicos realizaron autopsias, el asombro de los pueblos no conoció límites: el padre y la madre de la muchacha habían sido envenenados con el zumo de una planta que crecía en las montañas del hogar de Stu y la familia del joven había aspirado un peligroso gas que emanaba de los yacimientos mineros situados en la comarca de Pau. Ahora todos desconfiaban unos de otros, en cualquier sitio los habitantes se trataban de "asesinos" y los únicos que mantenían la calma eran los huérfanos.

Sus cortesanos se reunieron en un valle que separaba los territorios y un anciano con el rostro cubierto por una capucha, a quien nadie conocía, apareció de improviso, pidiendo la palabra.

- Hablad, pues, señor, os lo rogamos –murmuró Lord Russell, uno de los mejores nobles en la zona donde estaba 2D, como apodaban al mozo.

- Todo esto, damas, caballeros, forma parte de un complot. Para que no corran arroyos de sangre, es justo que se llegue a un acuerdo.

-¿A un acuerdo, señor? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo es? –preguntó Lord Del, tutor de Paula.

-El apuesto príncipe Stuart y la bella princesa Paula deberán contraer nupcias antes de que finalice este año. En caso de que los dos muchachos, o él, o ella, se nieguen, terribles catástrofes asolarán el país y nuestros valerosos hombres, mujeres y niños serán los primeros en fallecer.

-¡Nunca! –exclamaron las cortes como una sola voz.

-¿Es posible que oséis dudar de mi advertencia? –se escandalizó el hombre.

-Los adorados soberanos casaron por amor, no a la fuerza: no es correcto obligar a los hijos a unir sus destinos.

-Proponed a Sus Altezas lo que os he comunicado y que ellos tomen la decisión final. Os aconsejo meditar con calma en las palabras -él inclinó la cabeza y desapareció tan rápida y misteriosamente como llegó.

Lord Del y Lord Russell intercambiaron miradas.

-No puedo creer que tan respetables seres humanos tengan que llegar al altar para salvarnos.

-Lo mejor será tratar con tacto el asunto.

Unas esbeltas figuras que hasta el momento se limitaron a observar la escena se adelantaron al mismo tiempo y se quitaron las capuchas que ocultaban sus rasgos. Los presentes, cogidos de sorpresa, les reverenciaron con sumo respeto.

Una dama delgada, de estatura mediana, posó sus ojitos de ébano en el principito mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus suaves cabellos morenos. En lo que respecta a la persona que tenía al frente, su rostro mostraba un ceño de resolución extraño en él. Llevaba bien peinada la graciosa cabellera azul, su porte majestuoso y su alta estatura provocaron que el recuerdo de su padre acudiera a las memorias de los cortesanos y su mirar tan raro, por lo general muy alegre, contempló pensativo a la doncella.

Paula hizo una tímida reverencia, que Stuart supo devolver con gravedad y trataron de sonreír.

-Mi apreciado príncipe, no sacrificaré a mi pueblo ni al vuestro. Para mi persona, será un honor aceptar por compañero a un hombre cuya fama de varón digno y gentil ha arribado a tierras lejanas…

No pudo continuar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y con esfuerzo contuvo los sollozos.

Stuart puso una rodilla en tierra, cogió la mano de la princesa y depositó un beso.

-Estimada señora, tal vez nuestros bondadosos antepasados hubieran hecho lo mismo que haremos vos y yo para proteger a los ilustres ciudadanos de esa nefasta amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestros terrenos. Os aseguro que no me he de avergonzar al tomar como esposa a una virgen de tal honradez que no puede ser puesta en duda por persona alguna.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse y, con las manos unidas, fueron testigos de que los demás estaban de hinojos.

-Adoradas Altezas, se hará lo que vosotros dispongáis –dijeron Russ y Del al unísono.

La noticia se propagó de inmediato y ellos se prepararon para el casamiento. No faltaron los que dieron por hecho que, con el paso del tiempo, surgiría un romance. Otros, sin mala intención, quisieron animar a la pareja con la idea de que sus reinos se convertirían en un Estado rico y encantador gracias al enlace.

Aquella noche unas aves vieron por una ventana a una princesita que sollozaba solitaria en su alcoba, al lado del lecho, con la cara hundida en su cobertor, a la misma hora en que un mozo, con la mirada aparentemente perdida en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea de su dormitorio, dejaba que mudas lágrimas humedecieran las mejillas.


	2. La dama de compañía y el guardián

Ahora vamos a por el segundo capítulo, gracias a Jessica, Kevin y Lidiana por comentar. Yo les aconsejo escuchar al final de este capítulo la canción _Inocencia en tus ojos_ del grupo argentino Psycho.

La dama de compañía y el guardián

No pocas personas sintieron envidia al enterarse de que Paula y Stuart se casarían. Muchos acariciaron en secreto esperanzas acerca de la hermosa joven y del bello muchacho y los más bienintencionados seres de ambos reinos les recordaron que los mozos se estaban sacrificando para salvar a la gente y se merecían la gratitud ajena.

Los ciudadanos limpiaban sus mejores galas y dieron por descontado que la tarde en que se llevarían a cabo los esponsales nadie trabajaría o estudiaría. Las calles se engalanaron con flores y frutos, músicos, poetas y saltimbanquis deleitaban con sus gracias a la muchedumbre, los cocineros de ambos reinos se lucieron con platos realmente exquisitos y autoridades de Inglaterra y del mundo no dejaban de enviar lujosos presentes a los novios.

Entre los más cercanos a Stu se contaba a un caballero de nombre Murdoc, hijo y hermano de los más bravos guerreros de aquella región, muertos en una batalla. Era unos años mayor que 2D y aunque se mostraba serio con el príncipe, la verdad es que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, casi como alguien de su misma sangre. El joven lo adoraba y a menudo le confidenciaba sus más íntimos pensamientos. Muds destacaba como el mejor espadachín y la verdad es que a sus pies tenía numerosas admiradoras, todas a cual más atractiva. Si bien los hombres murmuraban que era tan incansable luchando como bebiendo, pudieron reconocer humildemente su habilidad con la espada.

-Murdoc…

-¿Qué os pasa, Alteza?

-¿Será correcto qué nos casemos?

-¿Vos desearíais casaros con una doncella elegida por vuestro corazón, no?

-Veo que me conoces bien –sonrió el chico sin pizca de alegría.

-Oh, la princesa es linda, ¿verdad? –interrogó el mozo.

-Claro, es una dama guapa.

-Tal vez, Alteza, con el paso del tiempo os enamorareis de ella, a medida que vosotros os conozcáis.

Los amigos se habían sentado en un banco de piedra del jardín, contemplando las nubes y un tanto pálidos, a decir verdad. El cutis verdoso de Murdoc se notaba helado, debido a la inquietud por 2D, y sus ojos –uno negro, otro rojo- le miraban de soslayo.

-¡Si... Si vuestra prometida os hace derramar aunque sea una sola lágrima, yo hablaré con ella, príncipe!

-Muds –lo estrechó contra su pecho.

Con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, el guardián correspondió el abrazo de su señor.

-Señor, ya llega vuestra futura esposa, con su cortejo –susurró el consejero.

Stuart se lo agradeció, hizo una seña a Murdoc y los tres jóvenes se encaminaron a las puertas del castillo. El pueblo se había agolpado en la avenida principal, aguardando expectantes a las visitas. Los niños y las niñas lanzaban pétalos de rosas, el coro de la iglesia, ubicado frente al palacio, cantaba tan bien que los presentes tuvieron la impresión de oír ángeles venidos a la tierra y los soldados de Paula marchaban con aire marcial. La carroza era de oro y plata y, con disimulo, Pau y una joven se asomaban tras las cortinas.

La muchacha era preciosa. Tendría diez años menos que la princesa, los tiernos ojos verdes semejaban esmeraldas en su rostro blanco y delicado y llevaba recogido en un rodete de perlas los cabellos morados, límpidos y frescos. Ambas doncellas habían unido sus manos.

-Alteza, si os querís negar, contáis con mi apoyo.

-Noodle, agradezco tu bondad, pero debo cumplir con mi deber –la rodeó con sus brazos.

Miho, la dama de compañía de Paula, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su señora. Había huido de Japón, ayudada por su mentor, Kyuso, y de inmediato la familia de la chica la había acogido. Si bien al comienzo Noods y Pau no se llevaban bien, de a poco lograron ser amigas.

-Su Alteza Real, Paula –habló Russell.

Del se bajó de la carroza, abrió la puerta y tendió una mano para ayudar a Paula a descender del carruaje. Enseguida, los dos bajaron a Miho, quien se colocó detrás de Pau, dispuesta a tomar el borde de su vestido, mas la dama lo impidió.

-Tú vendrás a mi lado.

Y así, con sus dedos entrelazados, una y otra avanzaron sobre la alfombra color sangre que extendieron bajo sus pies. Se movían con gracia y las damas de la corte ensayaron más adelante en sus alcobas los movimientos de las recién llegadas. Ninguna de ellas llevaba joyas, sin embargo los collares, los anillos, los aros, los brazaletes habrían estorbado en sus figuras.

Murdoc estaba de pie detrás de 2D, observando con cierta piedad cómo las jóvenes se dirigían hacia el príncipe. Stuart se levantó del trono y caminó en dirección a Miho y a Paula.

Una vez que quedaron frente a él, Murdoc se situó al lado de su señor y los cuatro hicieron reverencias. La princesa y la dama de compañía se quitaron los velos que cubrían sus rostros y de inmediato hubo un brillo en los ojos de las visitantes, en los ojos del príncipe y en los ojos del guardián.

Noodle se ruborizó al ver al príncipe Stuart y Murdoc notó que su corazón se aceleraba al contemplar a la princesa Paula.


	3. El encanto de unas sonrisas

Ya se han conocido nuestros protagonistas, ahora viene el tercer capítulo, les sugiero escuchar en la parte del baile una melodía medieval que se llama _El Cid_, de Miklós Rózsa. Busquen en YouTube, de verdad que es bonita. También pueden escuchar _Tiempo de vals_ de Chayanne (sí, Magaly, me acordé de lo que dijiste cuando publiqué el fic _Los anónimos_). Lo dejo a su elección, lectores queridos.

El encanto de unas sonrisas

De inmediato las muchachas fueron alojadas en un suntuoso aposento, cerca de la alcoba de 2D y del dormitorio de Stuart, y los cortesanos y los plebeyos se esmeraron en brindar una cálida acogida. La belleza de la doncella y la belleza de la princesa inspiraron baladas y poemas a los artistas, numerosos pintores acudieron al castillo a retratarles (a veces también suplicaron al príncipe que posara) y poco faltó para que Murdoc atravesara con la espada a quienes cantaban bajo la ventana del cuarto donde dormían la pelinegra y la pelivioleta. El inglés, la japonesa y la bretona supusieron que Muds velaba por la honra de las damas y la verdad es que era así, mas notaba en su pecho una mezcla de ira y angustia si alguien que no fuese su señor dirigía la palabra a Paula o intentaba atraer su atención.

Casi siempre que no tenía nada que hacer, el guardián bebía vino o cerveza, relataba sus hazañas a un público que le escuchaba con genuino interés o pasaba el rato haciendo la corte a las lindas mujeres que languidecían al divisarlo. Ahora prefería estar solo, apenas comía y en las noches el brillo de las estrellas le recordaba ese resplandor tan… mágico en la mirada de su futura señora.

-¿Qué es lo especial qué tiene esa mujer?

-¿Habláis de mi dama de compañía, sir Murdoc?

La voz de la princesa le sacó de su reflexión. Volteó, con el alma en un hilo a raíz del pánico, y el sudor humedeció su frente.

-No, Alteza, no hablaba de vuestra doncella Noodle.

-Os ruego que no tengáis intenciones desagradables hacia ella, es una niña muy pura y mi mejor amiga.

Lo de "mi mejor amiga" salió de los labios de la muchacha casi sin que se diera cuenta y hubo un silencio muy denso que cercó, de modo invisible, al espadachín y a la prometida de su señor.

-Me ofendéis, Alteza, yo no he tenido ninguna inclinación deshonrosa hacia la señorita Miho –se inclinó y trató de sonreír, con el anhelo de que se relajara el ambiente.

-Confiaré en vos, Murdoc, mi prometido, el príncipe Stuart me ha hablado bien de vuestra persona y sentiría en el alma que nos decepcionarais.

-Como si a una princesa engreída eso le importará –dijo Muds en voz baja.

-¿Qué murmuráis? –interrogó la chica.

-No murmuro nada, señora.

-¡No me mintáis! ¡Habéis osado tratarme de engreída!

-Vaya, la princesita se ha enojado –se burló Muds, recobrando su sarcasmo que más de una vez hirió a alguien de la corte.

-¿Acaso no sabéis vos que no han comentado vuestros defectos en los salones y hasta en el pueblo?

-¿Y vos, señora, qué tenéis que hacer en el pueblo? ¡Podría ocurriros algo!

-¿Os preocupáis por mí? –preguntó ella suavemente.

-No, solamente no deseo que sufra Stuart, él es un buen hombre

La dama se sentó en un escabel, haciendo un gesto a Murdoc para que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Noodle y yo a menudo nos disfrazamos para mezclarnos con la multitud y saber que es lo que necesitan, cómo viven, qué piensan de ciertos asuntos o de las gentes…

-Ustedes no son como otras damas que se lo pasan encerradas –comentó el joven.

-Uf, no, ¿cómo seré una buena reina si no conozco a mi pueblo?

La plática había derivado a una conversación que alcanzó la confidencialidad. En un momento, la mano de Murdoc rozó accidentalmente el codo de Paula, quien no se molestó.

Los dos volvieron a la realidad cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Su Alteza, os esperan para el baile –dijo Del.

-Os lo agradezco, tutor mío –sonrió la muchacha.

-Lord Del, ¿por ventura, dónde están la señorita Noods y el príncipe Stu?

-Ya van camino al salón, sir Murdoc.

Del era un chico discreto y no hizo preguntas a los dos mozos. Sonrió cuando ellos se dirigieron al salón.

Se cruzaron con Miho y con 2D, quienes reían como niños pequeños, y Murdoc notó que era la primera vez en semanas que escuchaba la risa del príncipe. Paula se emocionó al ver a la niña tan contenta. La princesa no fue la única en sentir el llanto de la joven algunas noches, creyendo que todos dormían en el palacio.

-¿Estáis listos, señoras, señores? –se acercó Lord Russell.

Los cinco asintieron. 2D ofreció el brazo a su prometida, Noodle ahora sí sostuvo el borde del traje de Pau y Lord Del, Lord Russell y Sir Murdoc les siguieron, en este orden.

La gente los aplaudió y la orquesta empezó a tocar una pieza bastante romántica.

Paula y Stuart iniciaron la danza, mas pronto invitaron a los otros a unirse al baile. Noodle bailó con Del y luego con Russ. Murdoc en otras ocasiones danzaba con todas las damiselas que se le ponían al frente, por lo tanto varios se sorprendieron de que se quedara en su asiento, sin despegar la vista de los danzantes.

-¿Queréis bailar, señorita Miho?

Paula, con las manos caídas en actitud modesta, sonrió a Paula de manera significativa.

-Pero, señor, vos sois el prometido de mi señora y…

-Y tu señora dice que puedes bailar con él, querida, es un príncipe pero también es una persona.

Algunos miraron a Paula fijamente, pero ella no se dio por aludida y al fin Miho cedió.

-Sois una bailarina excelente.

-Gracias, Su Alteza, me halagáis –bajó la vista.

-Por favor, llamadme Stuart, os lo ruego.

-En ese caso, llamadme Noodle, o Noods, señor.

-Lo haré con el mayor placer.

-Murdoc, ¿por qué no bailáis con la princesa? –sugirió Russell.

-No, no, mejor que no, os lo agradezco.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vos rechazáis la posibilidad de bailar con una dama hermosa?

-Ella no es mi novia, queridos amigos.

-Murdoc, os lo ruego, bailad conmigo.

Murdoc tomó la mano que ella ofrecía e ingresaron al espacio de baile.

Y los dos hombres y las dos mujeres llamaron la atención, pero 2D y Muds solamente tuvieron ojos para las sonrisas de las chicas. Al acabar el baile, esperaron reverencias, sin embargo Noodle estrechó a Stu contra su corazón y Paula besó a Murdoc en la frente.


	4. La verdad revelada

Ya viene el final, así que respiren, no los seguiré aburriendo, en este capítulo les sugiero escuchar la canción _Me sostendrás_, en la versión de Israel Salgado, es increíble cómo me sube el ánimo, también pueden oír _Por ti seré _de Il Divo.

La verdad revelada

El lazo que unía a la princesa y al guardián y a la dama de compañía y al príncipe se hacía más fuerte. Al cabo de un mes, esta situación fue tema de conversación en muchas familias y todos eran partidarios de que se dieran la oportunidad de amar.

-¿Estáis a gusto en mi tierra, Miho?

-Por supuesto, Stuart.

-Me gustaría hacer más por vosotros.

-Ya habéis hecho Paula y vos demasiado, señor.

2D acarició el cabello de la niña.

-En verdad todo esto me alegra, me ha ayudado a conoceros.

-Oh, Alteza… -balbuceó la muchacha.

-¿Qué os sucede? ¿No os agrado?

-No, príncipe, todo lo contrario, vos me parecéis un joven guapo, cortés, afable.

-Tengo doce años más que vos, señora –murmuró de repente.

-…

-…

-Oh, lo lamento, señor.

-No, yo…

-¿Por qué?

La joven permaneció arrodillada. 2D se inclinó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Es imposible, no debo ser egoísta, vos os casareis con mi mejor amiga para proteger a la gente.

-Pero, Noodle, Paula y yo somos sólo amigos, la verdad es que otra dama tiene mi corazón –la abrazó 2D.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, 2D tomó una mano de la doncella y la puso en su pecho.

-¿Señora, podéis escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

-Sí, Alteza.

-Mi corazón jamás latió de este modo, vos sois quien ha causado esto.

-¡Stuart, Stu!

-Tranquila, mi linda y querida niña, ya buscaremos entre todos una solución.

Nadie durmió esa noche en el castillo. Paula y Noodle sollozaban en la alcoba y 2D y Murdoc permanecieron silenciosos, atisbando el amanecer por una ventana, con la compañía de los fieles Del y Russ.

-Mañana vos seréis su esposo, ¿por qué no puedo aceptarlo?

-¿Por qué no puede ser Noodle la dama qué me espere vestida de blanco en el altar?

-Amiga, perdona, soy una traidora –gemía Miho-, yo, yo amo a vuestro prometido, jamás he conocido a alguien como él.

-Lo sé, cariño, yo no tengo nada en contra de Stuart, pero si pudiera escoger a un hombre con quien pasar el resto de mi existencia, elegiría a Murdoc.

Una luz invadió la habitación del chico.

-Es la mañana –murmuró Lord Russell.

-Alteza, vamos –Lord Del palmoteó suavemente la espalda de 2D.

Los jóvenes se vistieron para la ceremonia y fueron a desayunar. Ya se había servido el desayuno a Noods y a Pau y las muchachas oraban en la capilla del castillo, pero algunos servidores las veían tan pálidas que por unos minutos tuvieron la certeza de tratar con dos atrayentes fantasmas.

-¡Perdón! –exclamaba Paula, temblando.

-Ah, Paula, no se me ocurre nada –la abrazaba Noodle.

-No nos queda más que someternos al destino, para salvar a la gente.

-Esto no es justo –se quejó la japonesa.

-Pero es necesario –respondió la inglesa, levantándose.

Escoltadas por Del y Russell, caminaron hacia la Catedral. Todos ahogaron unos gemidos de estupor al admirar la hermosura de la novia y de su dama de honor. Paula se había trenzado el cabello y enredaron flores blancas naturales en su trenza. El vestido dejaba su cuello y sus brazos al descubierto. Calzaba zapatos de nácar, con un solo diamante como adorno. El ramo lo conformaban lirios albos, acompañados por jazmines. Miho tenía los cabellos sueltos, con un cintillo de florcitas de almendro, un traje con cuello alto que llegaba hasta las muñecas y sus zapatos eran iguales a los de Paula, mas no se veían debido a la extensión de la vestimenta.

Al entrar a la Catedral, Stu y Murdoc se ruborizaron y trataron de sonreír. Del ofreció el brazo a Pau y la condujo al altar, murmurando palabras de aliento.

-Alteza.

-¿Qué, tutor?

-Escuchad a vuestro corazón.

-No puedo, Del.

-Va lo mismo para vos, Lady Miho.

Por respuesta, un suspiro escapó de los labios de la niña.

Murdoc sintió deseos de tomar a Paula en sus brazos y pedir que huyeran juntos a un lugar donde vivieran tranquilos. Le costó trabajo contener las lágrimas cuando hizo su reverencia.

-Murdoc.

-Alteza.

-Llámame Paula.

-Paula, es la primera vez que vos…

-Lo sé –puso su mano en la boca del joven con dolor.

-Paula, yo sé como te sientes, ahora quisiera tener a Miho en mis brazos –la estrechó Stuart.

Se acercó a la doncella y la besó en el pelo.

-¡AH, NO!

La figura blanca que habían visto en el valle se adelantó y apuntó con aire acusador a los muchachos.

-¡USTED!

El anciano observó con crueldad a los dos príncipes, a Lord Russell, a Lord Del, a Sir Murdoc y a Lady Noodle. La pelivioleta quedó detrás del peliazul y el pelinegro acercó respetuosamente a la princesa a su lado.

-Veo que mi plan no funcionó.

-¿Su plan? –preguntó el sexteto.

-Hace años, antes de que el príncipe Stuart y la princesa Paula nacieran, sus padres descubrieron que sabía mucho de hechicería y me desterraron. Juré venganza y logré encontrar la planta de zumo venenoso, depositando su contenido en un frasco para después verter en los oídos de los reyes. Luego fui a la mina y tras formular un conjuro protector, puse en una bola de cristal el gas. En el cuarto del rey y la reina, sólo tuve que estrellar la bola contra el suelo y refugiarme, para que inhalaran y murieran de forma instantánea.

-¡Asesino! –dijeron a coro Paula y Stuart, con los ojos húmedos.

Los presentes observaron con repugnancia al anciano.

-Se suponía que si los jóvenes se casaban, morirían delante del altar y el reino sería mío, no contaba con que él se enamoraría de la dama de compañía y ella se prendaría del guardián.

Noodle y 2D se tomaron de las manos y Murdoc extendió los brazos delante de Paula.

-En todo caso, señores, señoras, haré que vuestras almas se unan en el Edén.

-¡No! –exclamaron los dos lores.

-Calma, todos han de fallecer, no se apuren.

Lanzó un grito, todo se oscureció, Paula y Murdoc se abrazaron, 2D enlazó a Noodle por el talle y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Del y Russ se acercaron uno a otro. Por doquier se escuchaban gritos.

-Espera, deja en paz a la gente, mátanos a nosotros –habló Stuart.

-¿Ustedes seis estarían dispuestos a sacrificarse? –el anciano emergió de las sombras.

-Así es –dijo Miho, abrazada a Stuart.

-Bien, será breve.

Y en el momento en que se disponía a lanzar un maleficio…

… Un rayo cayó sobre él, lanzó un aullido que no tenía nada de humano y ellos cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos, había vuelto la luz, los demás estaban a salvo y Del y Russ sonreían. Paula y Noods quedaron de hinojos y Stu y Muds las ayudaron a levantarse.

No se celebró la boda. No. Se celebraron _dos _bodas: la de la princesa Paula con Sir Murdoc y la del príncipe Stuart con Lady Miho. Los dos reinos formaron un solo Estado, tal como pronosticaron algunos, y Lord Del y Lord Russell siempre fueron amigos de los enamorados. Nadie más tuvo que casarse por obligación en la comarca y ambos muchachos y ambas jóvenes llegaron a ser los soberanos más queridos en la historia de su país. La economía prosperó y la naturaleza pareció contagiarse de la dicha de nuestros amigos porque jamás se vieron zonas más bellas, ni montanas más imponentes, ni un mar tan azul. Y todos vivieron felices y contentos para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
